Adam Blade
Adam Blade (アダム・ブレイド, Adamu Bureido) is a destroyer priest and one of the two main protagonists of Needless (series). He is the first Adam Project succesful experiment subject. As a clone of The Second, his codename is "079.A.B." Stadistics * Role: Protagonist * Gender: Male * Race: Needless Human Clone * Age: Unknown * Height: 201 cm. * Hair Color: Sky blue * Fragment: Zero * Faction: Blade Faction Appearance Blade is an imponent muscular young man. He is a very tall man, his height is 201 cm. He has sky blue colored long hair and a greenish light blue crystal (Byakugou) on his forehead. His normal outfit are a black overcoat decorated with metal cross shaped decoration over the left and right side of the neck part; black gloves each one with a cross shaped hole and five metal decoration over the knuckles, black office trousers and black shoes and a belt with a cross mark on the clasp. He also usually wears pentagonal black sunglasses. While in the manga Blade's overcoat are entirely black, in the anime the overcoat's reverse is red. A remarckable feature of his look is the large black choker engraved with the characters "079.A.B." affixed to his neck. Blade is unable to quit this choker from his body and was present since his very birth. Blade often used to carry a Bible on his hands, giving him a more religous and respectful appearance. During the time he was wandering from Blackspot to Blackspor alongside with Seth, Blade wore a different style of his current clothes. Instead of the black sunglasses he used to wore normal glasses, white sleeves with a black cross mark on each one and metallic shoulder-straps. His overcoat also seems to has a big metallic button at the high of the belt. In someway, his current clothes seems to be an older and more damaged version of these ones. Personality While he has a serious and respectful appearance, Blade's personality is totally the opposite. He seems to be looking cool all the time (specially at the start of the series), but at the end he has an erratic behavior. A sample of this is how Blade uses to recite verses from his Bible, but changing them to immoral versions of them. He is a raging man with sudden and violent reactions. Blade always shouts raising his voice very violently, laughs as a monster and due to his strength he tends to destroy objects in his surroundings with raging strikes. This is generally when he is about to take advantage in a fight or ordering someone to be his slave (another fact common in Blade's manner. Blade is sexually obsessed with little cute girls, having serious sings of pedophilia, to the point to invite to go out girls at first sight or becoming an "slave" of little girls just by first meeting them. In fact, Eve has stated that Blade only weakness is "girls", he is often seen having nosebleeds and stated that panty shots of little girls are a totally different thing. After all, everything surrounding little girls makes Blade get out of his mind. However all of this pedophilic caractertics of Blade's personality are set as comical situations along the history. In spite of it all, Blade will not doubt fighting cute girls in order to save his life or that of his comrades. Another obsession Blade seems to have is about thinking or wishing that their friends or loved ones were dead, specially the men and women that he considers first friends than possible girlfriends. This side of Blade's personality has jutted out several times during the series. Alongside his pedophilia, this is also set as comical situations. He has claimed himself that he is not the kind of person that helps his fellow man. However, he has helped his friends and other people (specially cute girls) in several situations such as saving Cruz varied times or going to rescue Eve from Simeon's hand without thinking in the consequences. After all, Blade has a cool character, kindness and sense of justice, but his negative features jut out more than the positive ones. Abilities and Powers 'Fragment' : Further Information: Zero Blade is one of the most powerful characters shown so far during the series. Blade possesses an immense physical strength, endurance and healing powers (bein able to maintain a battle against a Testament using no special powers). In fact, all of this features are thanks to the composition of his special body. Being a clone of The Second e has a skeletal structure attached with a special metal called 'Orihalcum', this also makes him take less damage than any other human. Blade is really a genius in battle. This geniality for battles is the perfect combination with his most awesome combat skill: his Needless Fragment, the ability of Zero. This special power gives Blade the ability to memorize every other fragment from any other Needless. Blade is able to copy techniques with ease, however, this becomes difficult to him when it means Missing Link Fragment. This is because Missing Link abilities require to unlock several zones of the brain simulteanously, and this is issue is complicated to the destroyer priest. Blade has been showing an incredible mastery with the Fragments he has memorized, combinating them in new ultimate attacks created by himself and even "making them evolved", enhancing them at very high levels. Blade's only signature move is "Yongashira Shikei"(判 決死刑, Final Judgement:Death Penalty) this what he says when he defeats (and sometimes killed) an enemy. When Blade says this he moves one of his hands, one time horizontally and ends moving that very hand vertically making the Sign of the Cross. Another exclusive fact of their Needless abilities, is the crystal lodged in his forehead, the one called Byakugou. This crystal gives him the power to copy other Fragments by making contact with other Needless, "stealing" their powers. Weapons Blade was shown using a hand grenade being keeped in his Bible. In spit of everything, he has been using it only one time, during his fight against the Testament that pursued Cruz. Major Battles Past Storyline *Blade and Seth vs. Solva Current Storyline *Blade vs. Testament *Blade and Eve Neuschwanstein vs. Kafka *Blade vs. Teruyama Momiji *Blade, Eve Neuschwanstein and Teruyama Momiji vs. Black Spot assailants *Blade vs. Black Spot assailants *Blade, Eve Neuschwanstein and Teruyama Momiji vs. Iron Mountain Testaments Army *Blade vs. Kuchinashi *Blade vs. Adam Arclight *Blade vs. Setsuna, Mio and Kuchinashi *Blade, Seth and Solva vs. Setsuna, Mio and Kuchinashi *Blade, Teruyama Momiji, Seth and Solva vs. Setsuna, Mio and Kuchinashi *Blade vs. Eve Neuschwanstein *Blade vs. Setsuna, Mio and Kuchinashi *Blade, Eve Neuschwanstein, Teruyama Momiji, Seth and Solva vs. Kuchinashi *Blade vs. Setsuna, Mio and Kuchinashi *Blade vs. Setsuna *Blade vs. Saten *Blade, Eve Neuschwanstein, Teruyama Momiji, Seth and Solva vs. Saten *Blade and Eve Neuschwanstein vs. Saten *Blade vs. Aruka Schild *Blade vs. Adam Arclight *Blade, Eve Neuschwanstein, Teruyama Momiji, Seth and Solva vs. Adam Arclight *Blade vs. Hatfield *Blade vs. Inglit and Monglit *Blade, (Seth and Solva) vs. Hatfield *Blade vs. Saten *Blade vs. Ishiyama Category:Male Category:Blade Faction Category:Adam Project Category:Needless Category:Black Spot Inhabitants